


Seduction

by MagicalDragon



Category: Fyra år till | Four More Years (2010)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Memes, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalDragon/pseuds/MagicalDragon
Summary: “If only they knew, hmm?” Martin said and leaned in towards David with a smile. “How little my seduction has done to melt your cold bourgeois heart. You still think the wealth tax is a threat to our nation, for God’s sake.”“Like I’ve explained to you before—” David began, gladly taking the bait to distract himself from his anxiety, but before he could lay out the familiar argument once again, Martin shut him up with a kiss.
Relationships: David Holst/Martin Kovac
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Seduction

The day after the interview that would change their lives forever, David and Martin were eating breakfast together, just as they had almost every morning for the last three months. The only real difference between this and any other morning was David’s anxiousness and Martin’s preoccupation with his laptop. He kept snicker quietly to himself while David tried his best to focus on drinking his coffee without worrying too much about the state of his career. Once he realised he’d spend a whole minute just holding his cup in the air aimlessly, however, David turned to Martin.

“No, honestly, Martin, what are you doing on your computer?”

“It seems the young haven’t wasted a moment,” Martin said, then turned the laptop so David could see the screen. 

Martin was logged into Facebook and looking at images he’d been tagged in. 

Some are even saying Martin Kovac was going to be party secretary before this came out 🙊

“Oh, so Edvard let that slip, did he?” 

Martin shrugged.

“Or someone else did. It was hardly a secret that I was up for the position.” 

Martin turned the laptop back and scrolled around for a bit. 

“This wasn’t the one that made me laugh, though, let me just… here!”

Apparently all we needed to do all along was seduce the right wingers. Or does that only work for Social Democrats?

Martin started laughing for real now and soon, David joined in, though he wasn’t exactly sure he felt comfortable knowing that this was what large parts of the nation was joking about today. 

“If only they knew, hmm?” Martin said and leaned in towards David with a smile. “How little my seduction has done to melt your cold bourgeois heart. You still think the wealth tax is a threat to our nation, for God’s sake.”

“Like I’ve explained to you before—” David began, gladly taking the bait to distract himself from his anxiety, but before he could lay out the familiar argument once again, Martin shut him up with a kiss. 

“I might not be able to turn you into a warm-hearted sociaist,” Martin said against David’s ear once he broke the kiss. “But I can warm up other parts of you, if you want…” 

Despite the cheesy line, David found himself breathing heavily. Sometimes, he really wondered how he’d convinced himself he was attracted to Fia. He loved her, but she’d never made him feel like this. If she had tried a line like that on him, he would have found it funny, not arousing. Yet convinced he had been. 

When Martin didn’t get an immediate response, his hand found David’s thigh under the table and started crawling up his leg, enticingly. 

“Hmm, party leader?” 

David laughed. 

“I’m losing that post at the next general assembly.” 

“All the more reason to let yourself be seduced.”

“We’re in the middle of breakfast.”

“Do you have anywhere to be? Today?”

Martin did have a point. They’d been planning to lay low today, anyway. Let the public get used to the thought on their own, without putting themselves in the spotlight immediately after the big interview. David had drawn up a list of answers to generic questions ahead of the interview that Fia and Jörgen could feed journalists for him and they had promised to postpone anything else for him till later in the week. Martin had just turned his phone off and refused to check his email, blissfully unaware and uncaring of the many questions they both knew must be coming his way — especially if the story about his party secretary position was out there. 

David leaned in and kissed Martin. A long, lazy, noisy kiss, and once they withdrew from each other, David quietly took Martin’s hand and led them towards the bedroom. 

“I knew you’d give in. First: a morning fuck, next: the wealth tax.”

David laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> These memes are like 5 years anachronistic with when the movie's taking place but fuck it they're funny


End file.
